A Healing Touch
by HyLarryous
Summary: When what should have been an easy rescue job goes horribly wrong Sabine is injured, leaving Kanan and Ezra to try and fix her. Was originally going to be a pairing story but now it's just a friendship story with some implied Kanan/Hera.
**Hi there everybody, it's everyones favorite Sith Lord coming at you today with, shockingly enough, something not related to RWBY. I originally wrote this back when Star Wars Rebels first premiered and after binge watching season two I decided to finish it. I hope you enjoy it.**

Sabine and Zeb moved through the corridors of the imperial transport they'd docked with. The mission was simple. Get aboard, free the captured Twi'leks, and bug out. Simple right? Exactly. Things had gone smoothly so far. Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, and she had boarded the ship, taken out the guards at the docking bay, and while Ezra and Kanan held the stormtroopers off at the exit, she and Zeb would slip behind enemy lines and free the prisoners. It had taken some work, and almost getting caught thanks to Zeb's size and relative lack of stealth, but they'd found the holding area for the prisoners. Sabine set to work prying the control panel from the door while Zeb kept a lookout for troopers.

It didn't take long for her to pull the right wires, and the door opened with a _whoosh_. Sabine walked in, expecting to see the faces of captured Twi'leks. What she was actually met with was a crate with several wires leading into a timer that was counting down the final five seconds. "Zeb it's a trap, run!" she screamed, turning to practice what she preached and getting the hell out. She didn't move fast enough. The explosion rocked the whole ship and triggered the alarms as Zeb watched Sabine being blown out of the room and bounce down the corridor. "Sabine!" he screamed, running to her and scooping her up in his arms as stormtroopers filed in and took up positions to block the hall leading to the exit.

Under any other circumstances Zeb would have charged in, shockstaff swinging, roaring in rage and bloodlust. But Sabine was hurt, maybe even dead already, and he had to get to the _Ghost._ He threw Sabine over his shoulder and pulled his blaster rifle from the holster on his back and returned fire as he ran. While he had time he spoke into his comm. "Kanan we were set up. The prisoners were a hologram and Sabine was caught in a bomb blast. We need to get out _now_!" he screamed as he turned down another corridor, hoping this would take him to the waiting ship. Kanan's voice blared over the comm.

"Get back here as fast as you can. Ezra and I will hold the docking bay as long as we can." Ezra's voice cut in "Or we'll all die." Zeb rolled his eyes as he turned another corner, then immediately ran the other way as blaster bolts chased him. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Hera, prep the med bay." Zeb called as he turned down yet another of the seemingly endless hallways and found it looked familiar. He stopped at a junction and glanced at the floor, seeing Sabines trademark symbol that she tagged on each of their targets. She'd marked each junction they'd passed on their way to the brig so they could find their way back easily. He went down the adjoining hallway, firing at any stormtroopers that were unfortunate enough to get in his way.

At the docking bay, Kanan and Ezra were doing their best to hold off the advancing troopers, Kanan with his blaster, and Ezra with his stunner slingshot. "I'm not an expert by any means Kanan, but I'm pretty sure Zarius set us up." Ezra said, referring to their latest informant. The former jedi shot a dirty look to his comrade before firing at the troopers again, hitting three. "No one likes a smart mouth Ezra." He said ducking back down as more troopers rushed in to fill the gap in their line. Ezra was about to say something when he felt a cold chill shoot down his spine. On instinct he hopped up and fired five bolts at a group of troopers that had been setting up a heavy blaster.

"Good work Ezra." Kanan called as he fired a shot into the heavy blasters external power pack, sending it and the troopers that had been standing close by sky high. This gave them the breathing room finish off the troopers left and clear the way for Zeb. Ezra and Kanan took this opportunity to gather the blaster rifles of the fallen soldiers and throw them onto the ship to sell later. They were coming down the ramp when they saw Zeb round the corner and charge down the hallway, a squad of stormtroopers hot on his tail. Ezra and Kanan immediately took up positions at the entrance to the corridor and fired past Zeb into the throng of troopers. Zeb managed to reach them and gently placed Sabine on the ground, holding his rifle in its proper grip and firing a volley of bolts.

Ezra stared at Sabines unconscious form and something in him snapped. Acting on blind instinct he held his hand out towards Kanan, the pieces of his lightsaber floating from his belt and assembling mid-flight before it collided with his hand. With a _snap hiss_ the blue blade sprang to life and with a scream of rage Ezra charged down the corridor, Kanan and Zeb calling after him in a futile attempt to calm him. The fresh batch of troopers that rounded the corner came up short at the sight of him. One got his head together fast enough to shout "It's a jedi, blast him!"

The troopers opened fire wildly, hoping to overwhelm the enraged young man utilizing the law of averages. This tactic sadly did not work. His mind clouded in rage and body guided by the Force, Ezra either deflected the bolts into the walls or back into the troopers firing them. When he finally reached them the troopers line broke and they tried to run, but Ezra refused to let them, the blade of the lightsaber slicing through their armor and silencing their screams. Zeb took the opportunity to get Sabine on board as Hera started the engines on the _Ghost_.

"Kanan, we have to go _now_." Hera called out over the comms. Kanan swore and ran back to the boarding ramp before turning back to see Ezra, still screaming in rage and slashing through stormtroopers left and right. Kanan scowled and reached out with the Force, grabbing Ezra and yanking him to the ship. "We're on board, shut the ramp." He said, yanking his lightsaber from Ezra and removing the emitter nozzle from the body of the saber and clipping them to his belt. He scowled down at the younger man, who was shaking his head as if he'd been broken from some strange haze.

"Wha-what happened?" he muttered, running his hand through his hair. They felt the subtle shift beneath their feet as the _Ghost_ lifted off and headed for space. "You let your emotions get the better of you and, if only briefly, you gave yourself over to the Dark Side." Kanan said. Before Ezra could ask any other questions the ship rocked, sending Kanan scrambling for purchase and Ezra rolling into the wall.

"TIE fighters on our tail. On those guns, now!" Hera called over the ships intercom. The two dashed for the different gun positions and powered up the cannons. In the med bay, Zeb stripped Sabine of her armor and hooked her up to the monitors. As he did this he heard Hera's command over the ships intercom. "Chopper, get in here!" he yelled. He was joined shortly thereafter by the small astromech. "Keep an eye on her until we jump to lightspeed." He ordered before racing to his own gun position, the droids beeps and whistles following him. When he climbed into his seat he spoke to his comrades. "How many we dealin' with?" he said.

"Six fighters and two interceptors." Kanan responded. "How's Sabine?" Ezra asked. "Fine for now, let's focus on these fighters." Zeb said as he opened fire on the incoming fighters, immediately taking out one as the rest scattered. Kanan and Ezra fired on them as well, managing to destroy a few more. Over the course of the next several minutes they managed to destroy the six fighters. As they expected, the biggest problem was the maneuverability of the interceptors, making them hard targets to peg. "We're set, making the jump to hyperspace." Hera said. The familiar hum of the hyperdrive activating filled the ship before the familiar jolt of the jump to lightspeed. There was a ship wide sigh of relief as the three gunners leaned back in their seats. "Another narrow escape, I think I'm starting to see a pattern here." Hera said

Ezra ignored her statement as he climbed out of the gunner station and headed for the infirmary. He was met by Chopper, who warbled in soft, sad pitches, unusual for the usually snippy astromech. He poked his head in, hearing the heart monitor beep. He took a few steps inside and stared at her. Before long he felt the others in the room with him. "I'm sorry kid. I should have been more prepared, we should've seen this coming." Zeb said, putting a massive hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Is there anything we can do?" Hera asked from the door. Zeb looked at the monitors before shrugging. "Not sure. Says there's pretty bad brain damage. Helmet absorbed most of the blast but it's just a box. Shake it enough and whatever's inside will break." Zeb said. Hera laid her head on Kanans shoulder, her hand resting on his arm.

"Isn't there anything you can do Kanan?" she asked. "Yeah, don't jedi have healing powers?" Zeb asked. Kanan sighed. "Yes, some jedi had the ability to heal, and all jedi can heal themselves on some level. It all comes down to the skill of the jedi in question." He explained. Hera held his arm tighter. "Can't you try?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes. Kanan met her gaze, and not all the jedi training in the galaxy could save him from those pleading eyes.

"Ezra, I'll need your help." He said, walking into the room and sitting next to the bed. Ezra took the seat on the other side of the bed. "Everyone else, please leave. We're gonna need absolute focus." The jedi said. When everyone was gone Kanan held his hands over Sabine's body. "Do as I do and close your eyes." He ordered. Ezra quirked an eyebrow before following his instructions. "Clear your mind and focus on my voice. Feel the Force flow through you, empower you and give you strength. Now, reach out. Feel the other people in the room." Ezra took a deep breath and found he could see. Not in the normal way. Everything was a fuzzy outline. Well, everything except for the person shaped blobs of light.

"You see it don't you? This is the Force, as my master showed it to me. The life force of all sentient beings, connected through its power. Look at Sabine." Ezra turned his 'eyes' toward Sabine's unconscious form. She was another person shaped blob but her light wasn't a solid color like Kanan's. Hers was mottled in different shades that ran the spectrum of colors, the darkest shades concentrated around her head. "Now extend your own power outwards, into her, let it seek out what ails her and make her whole again." Ezra took another deep breath and extended his power outward. As it made contact with Sabine's light he noticed Kanan was doing the same thing and that where their lights merged with Sabine's, the color stabilized. "To heal flesh, and mend bone. This is the power of the Force, and through it, the jedi." Kanan said, retracting his power. Ezra did the same before finally opening his real eyes.

"That was . . . I don't know what that was. Incredible would be a good start. And tiring." Ezra said, slumping back in his chair. "Yeah, the healing process can be tiring at first, nothing a good meal won't cure." Kanan said as he stood, stretching his arms and back. Ezra stood and mimicked his mentor, casting a glance at Sabine. The monitors said she was stabilized, at least more so then she was before. "She gonna be okay now?" he asked. Kanan looked at the monitors again. "She should be stable, for now at least. Bacta can finish the job on her body. We may need to have another healing session, to fix any trauma to her brain that we missed." He said, opening the door to the infirmary. "I'll bring you something to eat. Stay here and rest." Kanan called over his shoulder. Ezra sighed and sat down again, resting his arms and head on the bed.

Without thinking, he grabbed ahold of Sabines hand and squeezed it gently. Kanan returned shortly with his meal, along with one for himself. They ate in silence before attempting to heal Sabine again. This time they managed to heal the damage to her brain, but she remained unconscious. Kanan said she would awaken in time, but Ezra refused to leave her side. This went on for several days, the only time he would leave her side being when Hera forced him to take a sanisteam as she refused to have two stinking animals on her ship, which offended Zeb, which everyone ignored.

And every day he would use the Force to heal her brain, though Kanan preached caution against using his powers so much. One night, while on their way to Tattooine to deliver a shipment of weapons and food, Ezra decided to pass the time by talking to her, hoping to get some kind of neural response.

"You know, I've always thought you were cute, beautiful even, especially when we first met. You were brave, headstrong, smarmy, and let's face it, that armor is seriously awesome. You were the one that stuck up for me when Zeb wanted to space me, or at least dump me back into imperial custody. Pretty sure that's where the crush started. From there, as we kept fighting together, and saving lives, it's grown. You're still comatose so I'm pretty sure you can't hear me, but I love you Sabine. The funniest thing about the whole thing is, I didn't even know until the day you were injured. After we escaped and healed you, Kanan explained that I'd given myself over to the dark side, an aspect of the Force where you let your emotions rule you. I keep thinking about what emotions I was feeling, and underneath all the rage and bloodlust, I was upset because the woman I love was hurt." He squeezed her hand tighter.

"Please wake up Sabine. I want to tell you how I feel, and hear you say you feel the same. Or reject me; at this point I'd just be happy you're awake." He stared at her for a few minutes before sighing, seeing no signs of her waking up. Groaning, he loosened his grip on her hand and plopped his head on the bed. As he lay there, sleep beginning to sink its claws into him, he felt a strange pressure on his hand. A shot of adrenaline spiked through his body and his head whipped up as the sleeping girl groaned, her eyes squeezing tighter before opening slowly, blinking at the sudden light.

Ezra cried out in joy and hugged her, which Sabine responded to by coughing and gasping. Ezra immediately let her go with a quick "Sorry." and waited for Sabine to catch her breath. He settled back in his chair and smiled at her as she coughed, then gestured at him, trying to get his attention. Leaning closer so he could hear her raspy voice he heard her choke out. "Water." Blinking a few times as his brain processed the request he let out a surprised "Oh." When he finally figured it out and poured her a cup from the pitcher next to her bed. He handed it to her and he watched in silence as she drank, seeing the excess spill down her chin.

When she finished she set the cup on the crate that served as a bedside table and adjusted herself so she was leaning against the pillows. "How long was I knocked out?" she asked. "Almost two weeks. Ezra's been here the whole time." Hera said, walking into the medical bay with Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper appearing behind her.

"Yeah, runts been using the Force to try and get your brain unscrambled. Looks like it worked huh?" Zeb said with a chuckle as he pushed his way inside to ruffle the young man's hair. Ezra did his best to hide his embarrassment.

"We're glad you're finally awake Sabine. We were worried." Hera said, pushing past Zeb and leaning down to hug the young woman.

"I'm glad I'm awake too, who else is going to make sure people know we've been there?" Sabine said with a laugh before descending into another coughing fit. Hera poured her another cup of water and watched with maternal concern as Sabine downed it hastily.

"Try and get some more rest. I know it's the last thing you want to hear but for the next few days you're confined to this bed. When we get to our next destination you can get up and stretch your legs. Until then, call one of us if you need anything." Hera said before everyone filed out of the room.

"Hey Ezra hold on." Sabine called out before the young man could leave. He walked back in tentatively. "You need something already?" he asked.

Sabine smiled wryly and gestured for him to sit. He did so and waited awkwardly for her to speak.

"Ezra, I heard what you were saying before I woke up." She stated bluntly, making Ezra blush and hide his face in his hands.

Sabine laughed and pulled his hands away. "Ezra, you're very sweet, and kind, and it's obvious you want to stand up for what's right. That's why I kept Zeb from turning you over to the imperials. You've made it very clear you're one of us in the time you've been a member of our little band of rebels." She said.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Ezra said in a defeated tone.

Sabine nodded. "But I don't really see you in a romantic way. I'm not saying that it won't ever happen, but right now I can't reciprocate your feelings." She placed her hand over his and gently squeezed it. "Thank you for staying by me for all this time Ezra, I really do appreciate it." She continued, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips.

Ezra smiled back at her and got up. "So do you actually need anything, maybe something to eat?" he asked. Before Sabine could respond a loud growl permeated the room, drawing an embarrassed flush from the girl. "I'll take that as a yes, back in a flash." Ezra said before ducking out of the room.

Sabine leaned back and sighed. She sat back up when Ezra poked his head back in the door. "Thanks for being honest Sabine." He said.

Sabine chuckled. "I'm mandalorian, I couldn't be anything but." She responded. With that, Ezra ducked back out of the room.

 **I know the ending is a bit anticlimactic but I couldn't really think of a better way to end it. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
